


What Are You?

by DeepDarkAnime



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: M/M, Offices, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Snow mentioned, close contact, eventually both, homeland stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDarkAnime/pseuds/DeepDarkAnime
Summary: A One-Shot where Bigby is looking for Snow and gets Bluebeard instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic posting ever. I really hope you enjoy it! I finished watching the play through for The Wolf Among Us and had to write something for it. Also if you want to listen to something while you read it, I recommend one of those one hour mixes of dark fantasy or gothic music that you can find on youtube. I listened to some while writing this, and the feels bumped up tremendously for me. With no further ado, here is What Are You?

"Snow, are you here?" Bigby said while walking into the office. He assumed the new mayor would be in. After all, It's only been two weeks since the incident with the Crooked Man. Looking around, he couldn't see anyone, but he could hear someone in the back. It was probably Bufkin, and knowing him, with a bottle of booze. He decided to walk closer to Snow's desk, passing Crane's along the way.

After all that happened, Snow wouldn't even go near Crane's desk, much less sit in it. She would find excuses, saying she was used to the view from her desk and didn't want to move it until Crane's stuff was out of sight. And when he offered to help in moving it, she would ignore him and give him a task to complete. Bigby knew that it wasn't Crane's things that got to her, but the crushing reality of having all of Fabletown dependent on her. She wasn't ready for the responsibility just yet.

Turning around when he heard the shuffle of feet, Bigby was surprised when the only other person in the room was Bluebeard, not Bufkin. After Snow's change in position, Bluebeard took up her previous one as deputy mayor. It only took him a few seconds to look up from his papers and settle his gaze on Bigby.

"Why hello there Sheriff," He spoke with a grin on his face,"What brings you to the office?"

"Looking For Snow. Have you seen her?" Bigby replied, hoping to get an answer and leave. Bluebeard always made him uncomfortable. Whenever they saw each other, Bluebeard would always wear a grin, much like this one, unless he was angry.

"I overheard her on the phone with that troll, seems that someone got drunk in her bar and she didn't want the body taking up one of her stools. Like she needed to, with the little customers she has."

Deciding to ignore Bluebeard's comment, Bigby started his walk towards the door, just about to open it when Bluebeard decided to open his mouth again.

"You know Bigby, back when we lived in the Homelands, I heard stories about you at every party I attended. They spoke tales of a wolf, black as night, roaming, never staying in one place for too long. He could smell how blackened your heart was. If your heart had a shred of innocence in it, he would brutally kill you, eating everything but the bones and your pitiful heart. And every one of them told a rumor of how if someone's heart possessed not even a shred of good, was black because of the sheer amount of sin it held, the wolf would come to them in human form, intoxicated by the smell of sin and rot. He would treat the human like a god and offer himself as a servant to kill the human's enemies. After the tale they would laugh and joke about being careful on the way back home. Unlike them, I never once thought of it as fake. Soon enough, I was obsessed with this killing machine. Oh, how I yearned to see the wolf at my knees, teeth stained with red and unwavering loyalty in his sickly yellow eyes. So one night, I killed my wife, child still in her, with the image of the wolf in my mind. Faking her death as a suicide, I went to her funeral, and comforted her cousin. This cousin stirred pity in me with her tears and gave me a marvelous idea. I would fall in love with women and kill them, each time my heart getting darker. And every night one of my wives "disappeared", I would stare out the window, In hope to see the shadow of a wolf coming near my home. And yet, it never did. So I ask you this Bigby, are you the Big Bad Wolf that I admired so back then, or are you a dog, wearing a muzzle and making pacts with people of pure heart who don't deserve it?"

When the speech ended he was more than riled up. He stalked over to Bluebeard and punched the man in the chest. He would have broken one of Bluebeard's ribs with the next punch, if not for the other man's move of pushing Bigby up against the nearest wall, holding both of the wolf's arms over his head. Bigby, less than pleased, tried to get out of the once noble's grip, but with every attempt, he just got weaker for some unknown reason. 

Bluebeard brought his head in between Bigby's right shoulder and neck, just hovering over the male's exposed skin thanks to the small fight. Letting out a dark chuckle, Bluebeard whispers in the sheriff's ear.

"What are you Bigby Wolf? A monster or a mutt?"

Bigby was about to reply when he caught a whiff of Bluebeard's scent. He barely held back a moan when he smelled it. The intoxicating scent of death and decay. It was sickly sweet and sent shivers down his spine. Bluebeard saw this and purposely moved his shoulders closer to Bigby's sensitive nose. The second time, he couldn't suppress it. The moan came out full force and Bigby was glad no one was waiting outside when he first came in. His savage side relished in the moment and fought tooth and nail against Bigby for control. Eventually, his instincts won, ripping his arms out of Bluebeard's grasp and switching their positions, now Bigby pinning Bluebeard against the wall. He brought his head in closer, eyes shut and mind clouded with ecstasy from the scent thick in the air. When he opened his eyes again they were tinted sickly yellow and gold. He gave a guttural growl and tore the other man's vest and shirt off. After that, he proceeded to trail his canines across the bare flesh, leaving red marks in his wake. 

Deciding to answer the noble's question, he whispers,"I'm what I've always been. The Big Bad Wolf."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm thinking of making another one where this happens in the homelands. It would be similar, but more action and in Bluebeard's perspective. Tell me if you'd like that. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome. sorry for any mistakes. The Wolf Among Us belongs to telltale games.


End file.
